The Seven Names of Darkness
by Shinigami Sisters
Summary: RikuXOc Warning: Seven Sin based mentions of M stuff
1. Lust

The Seven Names of Darkness

Lust

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: Alright this will be a Riku thing. Written by me and only me ^^ because I have a really good idea on how I want this to go. Since this will be all about Riku and Jacklyn, Riku will say the disclaimer for me!

Riku: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

TLV: Simple enough! Let's get this one on the road!

|Start|

Why am I here again? All I see are bodies pressed against each other, moving to the beat, and sweating like hell. I groaned and dropped my forehead to the table in front of me. How did Roxas and Axel drag me here anyway?

_Flashy Back_

"Come on Jackie! You need to get off the couch and live a little!" Axel whined and tugged on my arm, Roxas was leaning against the doorframe rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. (A/N: HAHA yay Akuroku.) They both were dressed like they were going to a rave.

"But why would I want to go somewhere where I would just get picked up by some random guy and then have a one-night stand?" I was trying to free my arm from the pyromaniac. "I need love not random booty!"

"LMFAO!" Axel chirped happily.

"Yes, now get off of me, Roxas is over there, go glomp him!" I cooed, like I was talking to a puppy. Roxas's eyes widened as he waved his hands, mouthing "no" but it was too late, for the redhead had let go of me and ran to the blonde, embracing him in a very flamboyant way.

"LET GO AXEL!"

"NEVER MY LOVE!"

I burst out laughing at the sight that reminded me of a distressed baby chocobo on fire.

"It's all your fault Jacklyn, I finally was able to get him to hug someone else but you turn him back to me, thanks a lot." He growled.

"Don't mention it! I know you like it, deep down where you keep your family jewels." I smirked.

"JACKLYN!"

"What, it's true Roxy. I can sense it with my magical powers of powerness." I laughed wildly. Axel chuckled along with me.

"Jackie, you have to come with us. Roxas will go all pmssy if he doesn't at least see you there looking miserable now." Axel snickered.

"Ugh fine whatever, I'll go. I'm only going to get some alcohol in my system (A/N: Jacklyn's 21 in this)." I sighed and pushed myself off the couch. I headed to my closet and picked out a nice gothic mid-thigh length dress. The upper chest area section of the dress was a crimson satin with a black lace over it and the skirt section all black. I put the dress on and pulled on red stilettoes. I styled my hair so that it was up in a clip with about half of the length was free. I put on bright red stay on lip stick and black eye shadow before grabbing a purse with all of my necessities in it. I didn't bother for a jacket since we lived on Destiny Islands.

I walked back out to the living room and nodded to the two.

"Wow you took like only 15 minutes." Axel stated.

"I'm a miracle worker Axe." I half smiled, "Come on, let's head over."

_End Flashy Back_

Oh yeah, that's how. I sighed; I'd been left alone since Axel had dragged Roxas out to the dance floor.

"I'm surprised that no one's asked you to dance, considering how hot you are." A silky male voice called. I lifted my head and looked to the source to find Riku, Mr. Perfect.

"What? Were you watching me all of this time?" I teased and motioned for him to sit. He slid into the seat across from me and watched me with his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"In fact I'm still watching you." He murmured. His eyes glinting with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. What is that I see in his eyes? It seems animalistic…

I blushed, "Why would you watch me? You have a variety to choose from, some even better looking than me."

"That's not true, no one but you and I can pull off silver hair."

"I guess…" I mused.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"I guess…" Before I knew it I was pulled from my seat and into the crowd. He brought me into his arms and began to grind against me to the tempo of the song. I began to follow his movements and slowly draped my arms around his neck. We danced for what seemed a few short minutes before the DJ announced that this was the last song before the club closed.

"Why don't we get out of here and go back to my place?" Riku asked huskily, it was then that I realized the emotion in his eyes was lust.

I was about to refuse when I felt my mind cloud with thoughts of getting it on with him. My body felt hot and I smiled seductively, "Yes, let's do that."

He smirked and led me out of the club and to his house. The night passed by in a spell of moans and ecstasy. There was an inferno of emotion that I knew I couldn't feel with anyone else. At the end of it all, we lay in a heap, panting and covered with the scent of sex. I knew that Riku had some type of control over me, even though we'd never spoken before. He just knew how to get to me. He was the only one who could get me to succumb to the darkness that I swore to never release. This was the start of the most sinful relationship.

I asked myself, "How could I let this happen? Why am I here again?"

A/N: OVER! I hope you liked this. There'll be six more parts, I hope you will review. Check out "The Moon and its Mystery!" Wait till next time when I write "Gluttony"!


	2. Gluttony

The Seven Names of Darkness

Gluttony

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: Alright people here we go with Gluttony! This one's going to be a happy type, I felt like the last one was darkish, and this one can't be done sadly without Jacklyn ending up fat. So I'm going to have fun with this, I hope you do too.

Riku: Again she owns nothing other than Jacklyn.

TLV: May the story begin!

|Start|

"Oh my god, Riku! This is so good!" I squealed as I devoured my sea-salt ice cream.

"Don't eat too many, Jackie, or you'll get fat." Riku chuckled.

Yes, Riku and I became a couple after that night. I'm not completely sure how it happened, but it did.

"I will not get fat!" I exclaimed. "I have a high metabolism, and I work out." I started to pout, trying to look as adorable as possible. He sighed and ruffled my hair with his large calloused hands.

"I know, I'm just teasing." He smirked.

"Good, 'cause I really want another one!"

He just sighed and walked off to get me another of one of those frozen treats.

_Fast Forward_

It's been just a week since the first time I tried sea-salt ice cream and I can't get enough of the stuf! My freezer doesn't even contain food anymore!

Everyone, including Roxas (who has no room to talk), is trying to get me to stop eating it. The will never stop me! MWUAHAHAHA-cough cough cough. Heheh yeah anyway…

I'm huddled up with a box of sea-salt ice cream on the couch repeating: "Mine… no one can take you away, my precious."

"Jacklyn! Look what sea-salt ice cream's done to you! You're becoming a sea-salt addict!" Riku cried. (A/N: Riku does not cry tears… yet) He held up a mirror in front of my face and I took a good hard look.

I look like hell. My hair is a fucking mess, there are bags under my eyes, and I have a wrapper stuck to my face! My god, what the hell is wrong with me? "Help me!"

"Alright, I will, but this is going to be hard, once you're addicted it's hard to get rid of the craving."

"Thank you!" I dropped my box of delicious sea-saltyness to tackle my lover in a hug. He was so surprised that I ended up knocking him on his back.

I was lying on his chest, and we stayed like that for a moment and I could swear that he had a perverted smirk, spreading on his face. Damn him and sex!

"Stop smirking, pervert."

"Hey, I'm not the one who pushed me to the ground. I just thought you were going to 'repay me' for my kindness."

"Yeah right and your 'phone' is saying hello."

"Well your phone is vibrating."

"So you're saying I have a penis that vibrates?"

"No I mean your cell phone is vibrating."

"Oh." I pushed myself off of his hot, sexy body before answering my phone.

"Yo."

"Hi Jackie!"

"Olette! What did you need?"

"You need to stop eating ice cream! It's not healthy for you!"

"I know. I've already decided to stop, Riku's going to help me!"

"That's great! I'll have Roxas get over there to clean out your freezer."

"But why does Roxas get to be addicted and I don't?"

"Because Roxas is a bonehead."

"Hayner, that's not nice!" I laughed.

"What it's true!" He exclaimed.

"Sure whatever, say bye to Olette for me!"

"See ya Jack."

I hung up and smiled at the still on the floor Riku. "Alright, time to put me through hell."

_Fast Forward a week_

"RIKU GET ME FUCKING ICE CREAM!" I growled. "I swear if I don't get it, I will have Axel or Xigbar rape you." The house was wrecked, the couch over turned, pictures ripped, and anything else you could imagine.

"You don't mean that." Riku said strongly.

"Oh yes I do. Ask Demyx." I smirked and laughed evilly. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"This turned out to be harder than I thought." He sighed heavily.

"Just let me have what I want, and it'll all be over. I will be happy and your anus will remain virginal."

"No, I thought you wanted me to help you Jacklyn."

"I did but I realized it's too good to give up."

"Come on; just stop thinking about it, or do I have to tie you up in the basement?" He smirked.

"Like you could get me to stop moving long enough for that."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Check your arms and legs."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." I looked down and I was bound. "Damn you Riku."

"I love you too."

"Please just give me one?"

"No. I'm going to put a blindfold on you… and gag you. If I don't you'll wear me down."

"But Riku!"

"No buts." He pulled out his old silk blindfold and tied it around my eyes soon after blinding me, he placed one of those gags that have that plastic ball with the hole in my mouth and secured it tightly. It feels really kinky… but what does that word mean? I know what it means, just not the definition… I'm rambling, that's nice.

Is Riku just going to leave me like this? I hope he stays with me! What if some creeper walks by the window and sees me like this? He'd probably take that as an invitation to rape me! I hate rape, it's really scary…

"That's better. I'm going to take you to your room and leave you there while I clean, do you understand?" I nodded my head. I readied myself to be picked up, I really don't like it. He lifted me and carried me bridal style to my room. He laid me on my bed, gently. I listened as his footsteps got softer and softer.

What the hell do I do now? I'm not tired, so I can't sleep. I can't move so that rules out everything else.

I hate sea-salt ice cream now…

A/N: Okay… this is kinda failish. It has nothing to do with gluttony. It barely connects but I couldn't do any better. Well hoped you liked it anyway. Took me a lot of effort ^^. Next is Greed… I think.


	3. Envy

The Seven Names of Darkness

Envy

The Loveless Valentine

TLV: OMG I was reading this ficcy on quizilla and I thought about Riku somewhere along the way and I had an idea that was perfect for this! I'M SO EXCITED! *squee* I hope you enjoy this; I'm going to use a Paramore song! "Misery Business"! Xion will be the antagonist for this one. I was thinking Namine but that would make no sense whatsoever. Greed will come later!

Riku: She owns nothing.

TLV: LET'S GO!

Notes: _Means Song lyrics __Means reminiscing _**Means written stuff**

|Start|

_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top._

I sat on a park bench, my head hung low, and tears streaming down my face. My heart seemed to be dying from the impact of the horrible news.

_Xion kissed Riku._

To make things worse I'd gotten a text from Riku that said:

**It's over.**

Yes, the two word text break up, the worst way to end a relationship. I wasn't jealous, no way. Sure she was pretty, but I had the spotlight effect. Everyone knew I was better than her, so I had no need to envy the slut… Alright, maybe I am jealous. But Riku was mine to begin with! Who gave her the right to steal him away from me? I wanted him, and when I wanted something I would wait out the enemy and snatch up what was rightfully mine!

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I let eight fucking months of plotting pass before Xion decided she needed a new guy. I laughed to myself. This is great, now I can show Xion that once she lets go she can never get him back.

I messed around with my phone for a while before I decided to call Riku. It rang about five times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His silky voice caressed my ears; it was so nice to hear his voice again.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and replied, "Hey Riku, it's me."

"Jacklyn? What's up?" I could tell that there was a hint of confusion with a bit of excitement and I smiled.

"Well, I heard Xion dumped you." My voice tapered off slowly.

"Yeah, but she was a real bitch. I was stupid to leave you." His voice seemed to hold sadness in it, it was very depressing me a bit.

"You were, but I forgave you for that. I want you to be mine again." I spoke slowly, letting each word sink in.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He chuckled. "So when do you want to meet?"

"Right now!" I chirped, causing him to laugh once more.

"Alright." He paused for a moment before whispering the words I've wanted to hear from him the second we broke up, "I love you."

"I love you way more. Meet me at the place." I breathed and ended the call. I ran to my closet and picked out a black, filmy dress and slipped it on. I put on my black ballet slippers and dashed out the door and locking it.

I ran and ran until I made it to the spot in the (A/N: not really in Kingdom Hearts) forest where cherry blossoms were all around, at any point of the year. Pink petals floated from their places on the tree, down to the river, where they would flow down to the hot spring. We would always come here for dates, it never lost that wow factor. I jumped up onto a large rock and sat there until Riku came into view.

"You always were the model type." He chuckled, running his hand through his silver tresses. A breeze blew through the area, adding a nice effect.

"So are you." I smiled as I pat the space beside me. "Sit with me." He returned my smile and in one swift movement, he was by my side, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the way I ended our relationship, I was so stupid." He was really beating himself up over that. I turned to face him and meshed our lips together. I could tell that he was surprised but he soon returned the kiss. We moved in perfect sync even to the point where we pulled away.. This kiss was the proof that his heart and mine were one, and no one, not even Xion, could change that. This was perfect. Riku was mine, and all I had to do now was make Xion see what a failure she was. He pulled me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest, smirking. Just you wait Xion, I'll show you what happens when you mess with Jacklyn Valentine!

_Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good._

_Fast Forward_

Today's the day I ruin Xion's life. I sprung out of bed an hour earlier than usual and got ready. I put on an all-black outfit, symbolizing the death of her social life. I picked up my phone and typed the words:

**Meet me at the island at noon, you'll find out who I am when you see me.**

_Fast Forward_

It's 11:57 and I'm barely making my way over to the island. I want to arrive at exactly at noon, when the bells start tolling. I have Sora and Riku following behind me. I got Sora to video tape the whole thing for us, this was going to be fun. I smirked.

"Jackie, you sure you want to go that far?" Sora asked nervously.

"Of course! No woman has the right to steal another's man, it's Code! Once it was broken, I automatically got the right to ruin her! Just ask Kairi." I smirked as we got on the bridge. We were almost there, I couldn't stand the wait. We kept walking and just as the first bell tolled, my foot touched the sand. "Hello Xion."

"J-Jacklyn! Hi! Why'd you tell me to come here?" She asked nervously, hiding her bitchy attitude.

"Cut the crap, slut. I know you're true personality. Sora, start filming." I barked. Sora nodded in fear while Riku just wondered why he was even there. "You stole Riku from me, you kissed him while we were dating. You lost the right to a social life when you ruined my love life."

"Riku deserves better than you! He needs someone like me! You're just a piece of trash, you're used. I bet you weren't a virgin when you hooked up with him!" She spat.

"Heh, that's what I'm supposed to say about you. Everyone knows that I don't mess around, unlike you. There isn't one guy in on the island you haven't screwed." I smirked. "Except Sora, because Sora doesn't even know what 'screw' means."

"That's true." Riku nodded, with a smug smile.

"HEY! I so know what that means." Sora pouted.

"No you don't so be quiet and let the adults talk." I teased. "You have aids, I can tell. Because I know for a fact Wakka has aids."

"How did you know about Wakka!" Xion fumed, her face as red as a red apple.

"I asked him, duh?" I stated. Xion had nothing more to say so I looked into the camera and smiled. "So now you all know Xion is a whore, so gossip and make fun of her!" Sora ended the video and we all walked away, leaving Xion to commit suicide if she wanted to.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

"So I was there for no reason?" Riku asked.

"I guess, but I love you!" I smiled.

"Whatever." He chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been jealous, you're such an ass sometimes Riku." I joked.

"I may be a donkey, but I am your donkey." Riku mused.

"What?"

A/N: YAY OVER! I'm not sure what I will write next but please look for the next one!


End file.
